


Acting From the Heart

by Kishirokitsune



Series: Kidgeweek 2019 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Implied Hunk/Allura, Implied Shiro/Lance - Freeform, kidgeweek 2019, they're actors on a show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishirokitsune/pseuds/Kishirokitsune
Summary: As they start to wrap up their final season of Voltron: Legendary Defender, Keith is struck by how much he's going to miss working alongside his fellow paladins.





	Acting From the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Another super short fic for Kidgeweek 2019.
> 
> Day 6: Actor or Musician AU

Keith let out a guttural scream of rage as Pidge's hand slipped from his grasp and she disappeared into the abyss, just like all of the others. He punched the surface as tears formed in his eyes, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get through.

She couldn't be gone! He couldn't lose her! Not Pidge!

“And cut!” yelled director Iverson. “That's a wrap for today, we'll pick this up bright and early in the morning!”

Keith tried to inconspicuously wipe his eyes as the crew began shutting everything down and packing up for the night. Everything about that last scene had been more emotionally draining than he could have predicted and he was in no mood to go get up. Luckily, despite sending him curious glances, no one tried to shoo him away.

Light footsteps tapped across the surface of the glass-like structure, stopping where it shifted to a more malleable transparent rubber. “Keith? Allura and Hunk invited us for drinks at their place...” A hand alighted on his shoulder as Pidge knelt down next to him. “Keith?”

“Sorry,” he murmured. “I'm alright. I just... It was more than I thought.”

“I know what you mean. Everything about this last chapter is so hard to get through. I think it's because it's finally setting in that it's almost over. It feels like there's still so much left, but... but this is it,” Pidge said, trying to put her own feelings into words.

That was certainly part of it. They'd been working together for so long; had put so much of themselves into their characters that it made them feel even more real. And the friendships built between the six of them, something he never would have seen happening when they first started out, meant so much to him. Without the show, would they still have a reason to spend time together?

Keith didn't want to say goodbye.

He looked to Pidge, who stared back with worry in her big, brown eyes. “You said something about Hunk and Allura?”

“They invited us back for drinks. I figured we could go for a little while and enjoy the sight of Lance and Shiro making fools of themselves, and then go home and try to rest up for whatever Iverson and the rest have in store for us tomorrow,” Pidge said, her voice soft.

Keith didn't have to think about it for long before he nodded. As exhausted as he was, he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to spend time with the others, especially when he could just sit back and watch the spectacle that was Lance and Shiro dancing around each other. (Which was always made worse with a little alcohol.)

Worries abated for the moment, Keith stood and then helped Pidge up, and together they went to meet up with the others.

 


End file.
